cheeseskates_personal_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
"Dewey Wins" is the 5th episode of the fifth season of ''Steven Universe'' and the 133rd episode overall.Recorded clip from NYCC Official Synopsis Steven helps Mayor Dewey run a difficult campaign.Steven Universe, Vol. 6 on iTunes Plot Following the events of the previous episode, Steven insists that he will be fine walking Connie home to the Gems and his dad, who look on from the beach house window anxiously. Connie carries on ahead, leaving Steven and Lion to catch up. Steven is excited to tell Connie all about the events of his adventure on Homeworld, and states that he's happy to see her again. She returns the words, but leaves Steven to question her on what she's really thinking. She states that she's unhappy that Steven gave himself up without a fight. She feels that with her training and their practice together as Stevonnie, they could have won. Steven explains that no one got hurt, to which Connie exclaims that she was hurt emotionally. Steven doesn't understand, leaving Connie to give up trying to explain as she mounts Lion. The two head off, leaving Steven alone on the beach. The next morning, Steven is at the Big Donut explaining to Sadie what happened. She expresses her dismay to the point of picking Steven up by the shirt over the counter. He reassures her, telling her about how he is accompanied by "some very nice Gems who are on the run from their Homeworld Overlords." Sadie, through tears, asks if he told his parents yet. When Steven implies that he's nervous to, Sadie accompanies him on the way to their house. They don't get far down the boardwalk before they are stopped by a commotion in front of Fish Stew Pizza. Nanefua Pizza is outside with a megaphone, protesting against "Mayor "Billiam" Dewey" and campaigning as the new mayor of Beach City. Sadie goes on ahead to tell the Barrigas while Steven stays behind at the rally, eventually texting Connie about the events. Steven heads to tells Mayor Dewey about what happened and tries to support him, taking responsibility for what happened and the outcome. He proposes a town meeting where in he will tell the citizens that he himself was solely responsible for the events that transpired in hopes that it will clear Dewey's name. At this meeting, Dewey is called out by Sadie when he states that everyone is safe and accounted for. He then goes on to say that he didn't know who Lars was or that he was missing. He mistakes her anger being directed at the Big Donut being closed earlier that morning, and offers to do everything in his power to replace the "Donut Boy," which is met with disdain by the audience. Lars' mother, who was visibly distraught by Dewey's words, throws a tomato at his face. Later on that evening, Steven and Dewey watch a video of him being hit in the face that was uploaded to a video sharing website. Steven tries to calm him down by noting that only 12 people have seen it, which is met by panic when Dewey states that's at least half the town. Dewey is hurt by the video and the mean things that people have been saying about him, but Steven offers to help him get ready for the speech tomorrow, "even if it takes all night." The next morning, a crowd is gathered in front of the Speech-A-Palooza stage down on the beach. Steven and Dewey, both visibly over-tired, exchange pleasantries backstage before the speech begins. Mayor Dewey argues that he has a long-time experience in being the mayor, and is used to having everything blamed on him. Nanefua continues off of his statement, and offers in exchange that the town works together to solve problems instead of blaming the mayor. As the crowd resoundingly chants Nanefua's name, Dewey stumbles with his words, eventually withdrawing from the race and congratulating Nanefua on her win. Steven runs after Dewey as he leaves backstage and states that he shouldn't have thrown away his chance at re-election so easily. He's hurt that they spent all that time practicing only for him to give up, before realizing that Connie probably feels the exact same way he does now. Dewey goes off to find a new job, leaving Steven alone to feel sorry for himself. He pulls out his phone and attempts to call Connie, seemingly trying over and over again until late that night. Features Characters * Steven * Amethyst * Garnet * Pearl * Greg * Connie Maheswaran * Lion * Lars Barriga (mentioned) * Rose Quartz (mentioned) * Stevonnie (mentioned) * Bill Dewey * Buck Dewey (indirectly mentioned) * Nanefua Pizza * Sadie Miller * Dante and Martha Barriga (non-speaking) * Jenny Pizza (non-speaking) * Kiki Pizza (non-speaking) * Kofi Pizza * Ronaldo Fryman (non-speaking) * Mr. Fryman * Harold Smiley (non-speaking) * Onion (non-speaking) * Jamie (non-speaking) Objects * Rose's Sword * "How to Talk to People" Locations * Gem Homeworld (mentioned) * Beach City ** Beach House ** Big Donut ** Fish Stew Pizza ** Mayor's Office Music Instrumental Songs * TBA Trivia * The first two minutes of this episode were shown at the New York Comic Con 2017. * Initially, the episode was going to be released on CN Asia on August 25, 2017, where the title of the episode and its synopsis was accidentally revealed due to a programming error. Eventually, it never happened, and the episode "Off Colors" was displayed instead. Cultural References * The episode's title may be a reference to the 1948 U.S. Presidential election, where the Chicago Daily Tribune newspaper incorrectly printed that Republican candidate Thomas Dewey had beaten Harry Truman (with a headline of "DEWEY DEFEATS TRUMAN") before the results came in that Truman had won. Continuity * The events of "I Am My Mom" leading up to, and including, "Lars' Head" are mentioned. * Connie mentions Jam Buds, which is most likely a reference to the The Jam Song she and Steven performed in "Sworn to the Sword". * While Nanefua insists that everyone should be held accountable for what happens in the city, Dewey admits his faults and gives up his campaigning. This mirrors Steven and Connie's situation, as Steven decided to surrender to Homeworld for feeling responsible for Pink Diamond's shattering, while Connie wanted to keep fighting alongside Steven and the Crystal Gems. Furthermore, Steven feels disappointed in Dewey for giving up, just like Connie felt the same when Steven surrendered. * Steven and Connie would later reconcile in "Kevin Party". * This is the first episode to officially mention Lars' and his parents' last name, Barriga (which had been previously revealed in the book Keep Beach City Weird: You Can't Hide the Truth!!!). * The "Speech-a-Palooza" that is set up for the Bill vs. Nanefua debate is a direct reference to the "Beach-a-Palooza" event that took place in "Steven and the Stevens (episode)" and "Sadie's Song". * The "How to Talk to People" book from "Sworn to the Sword" reappears. Errors * Bill Dewey is credited as William Dewey Videos Steven Universe Dewey Wins Cartoon Network Mayor Dewey Holds Town Meeting Steven Universe Cartoon Network